I Never Leave You Alone
by papilon
Summary: Just a little sweet time between Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi. Take place before Rainbow Bridge.


Disclaimer: Just a little sweet moment between Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi. Take place before Rainbow Bridge. No warning. This is my first time, so please be gentle...

* * *

The rain has already pouring down on Tokyo for three straight days. Sky has never been greyer than today and such gloomy atmosphere is really suitable for Subaru.

Sumeragi Subaru, the 13th head of Sumeragi clan, the most powerful white onmyouji of all Japan and also one of Seven Seals who protect humanity from upcoming end of world war from Seven Angels, is in a blank state.

He is currently sitting on a grey and dull couch inside his bare apartment. A cigarette is hanging loosely on his gloved hand, giving him more assurance for death cause of cancer, which is not a concern of his current blank mind.

The noise of pattering rain on window is the most important thing for him now. Rain touching cool glass turns into waterfall and cold vapor. It is very fascinating, especially in dark, empty and silent room likes Subaru currently sitting now.

He lifts the cigarette slowly to his mouth and inhales deeply, before release it slowly. Three hours ago, he just came home from an assignment of family duty. He no longer remembers what it is about; something about exorcism of certain ghost, probably.

Same routine for 9 years. Just another family duty.

Inhales. Exhales. Drop, drop.

'Ah, it is raining now. Wait, it has already raining for days. That's why my coat is slightly damp and a wet umbrella is currently hanging at the door… right?'

His blurry mind is longer able to comprehend things clearly. Everything is in haze and my head starts to dizzy. Well, this is the result for skipping meals for days probably. Subaru shrugs his shoulders, not even care.

Inhales. Exhales. Drop, drop.

'It is still raining.'

If it is possible, the rain has even starts raining harder now, making more noises against window.

Inhales. Exhales. Drop, drop.

'Still raining.'

Subaru slowly raises up and walks toward the window that has fascinated him for hours. He raises his hand and touches the cool glass, caressed it lovingly.

Inhales. Exhales. Drop, drop.

'Still nothing here…'

No good morning greetings. No fresh-made breakfast. No scolding for not paying more on himself. No fabulous and eccentric clothes. No high-pitches laughter. No sister. No Hokuto-chan. No tobacco smells. No animal clinic. No warm smile. No embarrassing teasing. No deep-baritone laugh. No love. No Seishirou-san.

'Seishirou-san…'

PRANG!

Holding fist tightly, Subaru has managed to punch his window into pieces. Cold wind and water immediately rush inside cruelly, made the onmyouji shivers. Blood flows slowly from his gloved hand, made it stained in red. Bowing down, Subaru picks up quite a big piece of glass and examines carefully.

"Seishirou-san," he whispered softly before slowly put the glass on and cut his wrist carefully.

Tokyo is still being poured down by rain.

Noiseless footsteps move smoothly inside the room, along with black long shadow that slowly reveals a tall dark figure.

"My, my, I just slipped out for a moment and look what you've done to yourself."

The owner of the amused voice puts down his black glasses, revealing mismatched eyes. One white milky eye that void of any emotion, and one hazel golden eye that so intense and hold many unspoken words. He is staring down on limping figure in front of him, that currently sitting on the floor, silently. Slowly, he kneels down and lifts the younger man's freshly cut wrist to examine the wound carefully.

"I must say, you did a horrible job if you intended to commit suicide, Subaru-kun," chuckles softly," just a little more to right and I no longer able to play with my beloved doll."

The older man gently puts down the injured hand and raises up, moves to kitchen cupboard that he knew precisely where first-aid box is being placed.

After returning the box, towel and a basin of water, he skillfully and carefully cleans and wraps the injured wrist of one Sumeragi Subaru. While his wound being tended, Subaru slowly regains consciousness, after passed out from fatigue and blood loss.

"Seishirou-san?..."

"Yes, Subaru-kun?" replied the other man still fixing the wound.

"…nothing," smiles weakly," nothing at all."

"Hmm."

Subaru's hazy mind currently is still not working properly; it didn't register in his mind that the very man kneeling in front of him is his biggest enemy, murderer of his twin sister, and whose hand currently covered with blood from not only his blood, but also his latest victim. All he knows is his most important person in the whole world is in front of him, with brows knitted in concentration on task on hand.

'Hmm, I never realized he has nice eyebrows,' thought Subaru, fascinated how fast the other man wrapping his injury.

Task has finished, Seishirou stands up, fully intended to leave. When he turns around, he feels a sudden tug on his coat. Peering down, he saw a well-wrapped hand holding his coat weakly, whose owner has the most brilliant and beautiful green eyes in Seishirou's opinion.

"What is it, Subaru-kun? Did you injure yourself elsewhere?" he said in mocked sarcasm.

He met with silence from his companion. Releasing a deep breath, Seishirou turns fully around, facing his 'patient'.

"I won't able to know your need if you keep silence, Subaru-kun."

"…"

Subaru slowly raises his face and holds the coat tighter.

"Don't… leave me… please…"

"…"

Seishirou stares carefully at his prey with unreadable expression on his face, while Subaru's heart is beating hard in anticipation.

After several times passed, wordlessly Seishirou kneels down again and scoops up the younger man in bridal style, carries him on his bedroom.

"First of all," Seishirou looks at Subaru and smirks," nutrition input comes in priority. You're too light and skinny, my Subaru-kun."

For days, the Sakurazukamori stays at Subaru's apartment and tending the white onmyouji thoroughly. He cooks and feeds him until his stamina has recovered slightly, frequently checking the injury and changes the bandage with clean one, nurtures his loneliness by staying at his side all day and in sleep, and sometimes, if mutual, having him involved in flesh satisfaction. All of those are done full with caring and gentleness, far from the image of Sakurazukamori.

At the third day, Subaru wakes up to find himself alone in his bed. He wakes up groggily and examines the whole place. No trace left indicating any other being had stayed inside the apartment apart from its owner. Mind still slightly foggy from anew recovery, Subaru lifts his hand and watches bandaged wrist skeptically. Deciding that his unhealthy life has taken an effect in his mind, he decided the last three days events are his imagination.

Chuckling dryly, Subaru scratches his hair and walks to kitchen to grab something for breakfast. He stops dead in his track when passing window. THE window. Its glass has already replaced with new one and leaving no indication that it had punched once. But it isn't what caught Subaru's intention.

He walks and hesitantly touches a single pink sakura petal that stuck on windowsill. It immediately dissolved after his finger made contact with it.

'It's… not a dream?'

Frowning, Subaru places his palm on the window. Rain has ceased long ago and the sun is shining merrily now. He could hear the song of birds on tree nearby.

'Maybe… maybe I can hope,' smiles softly,' at least you didn't mind to accompany me. Even for a moment only,' closes his eyes,' Seishirou-san…'

Unbeknown to him, a dark figure is watching him from across window on tree through a pair of black glasses. He strokes a white-grey eagle on his shoulder while his eyes never leave once his beautiful prey.

"Subaru-kun, you need to put more efforts if you want to understand me better," chuckles softly," I never leave you, my Subaru. Not even once," pauses for a moment, thinking," well, the wrist incident is maybe the only one. I've to watch you more to prevent the same thing repeated in the future."

He puts down his sunglasses and smiles," after all, you're my most important person, my Subaru."

* * *

This story pops up in my mind at 12:00 midnight when my eyes had already blurry and mind was foggy. And, TA-DA, this tory happened. Plz review. Thanks. 


End file.
